The invention relates to low dark current type photoconductors and more particularly to improvements in targets for camera tubes of the type described in the abandoned U.S. application No. 513,392 by A. Rose entitled "Photoconductor for Imaging Devices" filed on Oct. 9, 1974, and herein incorporated by reference, which include metal-to-semiconductor Schottky barriers as blocking contacts.